Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout (Form Page 2) the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. NAME OF APPLICANT (Last, first, middle initial) Kirschstein-NRSA Individual Fellowship Application Villa, Sarah T. Continuation Page 18. Goals for Kirschstein-NRSA Fellowship Training and Career continued While gaining valuable laboratory experience during my fellowship period, I will also prepare myself for additional skills academic researchers need for success. To keep current with research literature in my field, I will attend weekly journal clubs as part of my training. In addition, I will attend weekly group meetings, local and national meetings, and numerous events at UCLA to give me experience in communicating my research to others, as well as to expose me to research outside of my area. Since being successful in academia not only involves developing my own skills, but also the skills of others, I will gain more experience in mentoring students. In my future career, I plan to continue my special interest in increasing the diversity of students entering scientific disciplines. Historically I have been very active in recruiting and training minority students for scientific careers through the CARE program at UCLA by speaking at CARE activities, teaching CARE sponsored workshops, and mentoring CARE students in the laboratory. During my fellowship training I will continue to be closely associated with the CARE program. At the end of my training period I plan to be a highly qualified researcher with the skills and knowledge needed to lead me into a successful career in academia. PHS 416-1/416-9 (Rev. 06/02) (Continuation Page) Kirschstein-NRSA Individual Fellowship Application NAME OF APPLICANT (Last, first, middle initial)